All For You
by blackflowers636
Summary: Austin has always been liked by many. He was popular, good looking, and had no trouble getting any girl he wanted. Except for one. Kira Starr suddenly enters his life but he doesn't meet her standards for the perfect boyfriend. Now he has to change himself to be good enough for her. Fortunately, he gets help from a friend. But then feelings start to change and people end up hurt...


Sneak peek at my process of figuring ideas for my stories cuz why not and also because I didn't feel like deleting it XD -

I'll Fix You/All For You- Austin likes this girl. But she's nice and kind and smart. And totally the opposite of Austin. He is a jock and he's popular, not to mention his history with various women. But he's willing to change and be nice for this girl. In order for him to be good enough, he's going to need some help.

Austin has always been naturally popular and well liked by everybody. He had every girl he wanted and was extremely confident. But then he likes this one girl. And she's the total opposite of him. So he asks his best friend for help. But then feelings start to change. How does this play out without anyone getting hurt?

 _ **A/N: This is just a thing I came up with while in the shower(again) and I don't know how it'll turn out, I'm already getting confused by all of my own ideas and it's driving me crazy so I must write this down somewhere before I forget. But I can't help but feel bad because this idea sounds like something from a movie I watched but I came up with it in the shower without thinking about the movie at all. I don't know if it's some sort of thing that randomly came back at me after all this time but you must know I don't intend to copy the movie or anything and I'm still going to write this despite the slightly similar plots.**_

 _ **I DON'T THINK I OWN ANYTHING BUT IF YOU THINK I DO THEN I PROBABLY DON'T.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ally's POV**_

Austin Moon. He's known well as the popular jock at school. Every girl waiting at his feet, every guy either wanting him in their group to look cooler or hating his guts for stealing their girls' attention.

Despite his somewhat rebellious attitude and seemingly bad impression, Austin is actually quite kind hearted and caring. But most people don't see him as a nice guy and actually dislike him because of the rumors that are spread about him.

Normally he doesn't really give two shits about what other people think of him, but it eventually got in the way when he suddenly likes this one girl who changes everything.

Kira Starr.

She's absolutely stunning, extremely kind and smart. Unfortunately, she's heard the rumors. And she doesn't exactly see Austin as the perfect, loving and promising boyfriend she's always wanted.

So now he needs help clearing his name and getting his perfect dream girl to notice just what a great boyfriend he can be.

And that's where I come in.

...

 _ **Nobody's POV**_

Kira Starr. She isn't very well known by many people. Especially those of Austin's popularity level. So that's why she finds it strange so suddenly start to notice her name travelling around the school more than usual. And it's even more strange when she starts to notice the more often her and Austin Moon's encounters start occuring. And she definitely doesn't miss the flustered look he has everytime they are invovled in anything together. Even if she just glances his way, he'd heat up and turn away.

At first she thought he didn't like her because he refused to make eye contact. Or any type of visual contact. But then she overheard someone saying that Austin had been acting weird lately. Like he was in love or something.

Now, she wasn't jumping to any conclusions or anything, but she started to think about it and agreed that he didn't seem like himself despite her little knowledge of him whatsoever.

She didn't really care anyway because she never really cared about his presence all that much. He was just a familiar name to her. They weren't friends. They didn't talk or text or communicate at all. He was simply just someone she could recognize if they happen to be walking down the same hall or if he was brought up in a conversation. If asked about him, she wouldn't know anything about him.

...

Austin didn't know what happened. One minute he was totally fine, happily chatting with his friends when suddenly, his heart stopped and he became breathless, completely taken aback.

A girl had just walked down the hallway. A girl he'd never seen before. Any other girl he would have paid no mind to but this girl immediately caught his attention and kept it as he refused to look away from the mystery before him.

She was absolutely flawless. Her hair was beautiful, shiny and perfect. Her face was smooth and flawless and her body was perfect, her dress hugged her curves in all the right places and he could have sworn he died when she shot him a small and shy smile.

It wasn't until his friend hit him in the chest that he realized he was staring.

" Yo what's up with you? Were you even listening?" HIs friend looked slightly annoyed with having to repeat himself but did so without complaint.

" Oh really? That's great." Ausin replied carelessly, mind still clouded with images of that beautiful girl.

" Dude what's wrong with you? You're not listening at all. And what are you staring at?" His friend tried to follow his gaze but failed to pinpoint the exact object his friend was so focused on.

" Nothing, man. I just got...distracted."

" By what?"

" This girl. She-"

" You ignored me for a girl? Damn she must be hot then. Well? Was she or not? How was she? Nice rack? Nice ass? Does she have a boyfriend?" His friend pestered him, trying to get answers.

" You know I'm not in it just for that, Dallas. She's a human being, too. I don't like her just for her looks. " Austin glared at his friend, slightly offended.

" Okay fine. Don't get all girly about it." Dallas muttered, earning another glare from his friend.

" It's not girly to actually care about how someone else feels and actually acknowledge their being and- you know what just forget it." He huffed at his friend's zoned out expression and turned to leave.

...

 _Wow she was beautiful._ Austin thought to himself. _I can't get her out of my head, she was absolutely flawless._

Days went by and he noticed her more often, wondering how he had never noticed her earlier. He would constantly daydream about the day they would bump into each other and just instantly connect. The romantic dates they would have...her adorable smile...just a happy, wonderful relationship. What? Yeah, he was a hopeless romantic and stayed up late watching chick flicks with Dez, but it wasn't exactly a habit he wanted people to know about.

Not that he cared about what people would think of him if they ever found out, but what if Kira knew? What would she think of him then? What does she think of him now, anyway? That would seem to be the more important question at the moment.

He was obviously way too chicken to ask her out directly without knowing anything about her, despite how easy it had always been with other girls. But Kira was different from the other girls he had dated. She was nice. And beautiful. And she didn't try too hard to fit in.

Not like his other girlfriends. No, he wouldn't think about that. Especially not _that_ one. That was a mistake he wasn't willing to make again. No way.

The thought itself made him involuntarily shudder in disgust.

...

 _ **Autsin's POV**_

This was it. He was going to ask her out. No backing out now. It was the perfect time. She was alone and he was alone and this chance was too good miss. It was such a nice and peaceful day, too. Here we go...

Almost there...

Just a little closer...

NOPE! NEVERMIND I CAN'T DO THIS!

I was going to ask her out today. I had everything planned out perfectly. So why the hell am I hiding behind a tree? Dammit...

" Way to go, hotshot." HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?! I spun around quickly to find a short girl with long brown hair behind me and jumped back in surprise.

" Holy shit you scared me! Who are you?"

" I'm Ally and you're in my way." She said with no emotion evident on her face. I stepped aside to let her past me and watched in awe as she walked right over to Kira and started talking to her like they were best friends. I had never seen her around before so I didn't think Kira really had many friends...

" Stupid! Why wouldn't she have friends? " I cursed myself and put my head in my hands in shame. How could I think a girl like that would have no friends? " I'm so stupid..."

" Well you're not going to get any smarter just standing there." I looked up to see the short brunette standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

" What do you want?" I glared.

" You're never going to have a chance with her with that attitude." She scoffed as my eyes widened in surprise.

" W-what are you talking about?"

" Kira. You're into her, right?"

" Wha- no- I- what are you talking about? I don't even know who this 'Kira' is. " I stuttered nervously.

" Right. That's bullshit, I see the way you look at her. " Her use of a curse word threw me off for a moment, seeing as she was friends with Kira, I wasn't expecting her to be so...rough. She was so unlike Kira, her attitude and just her personality was much different from Kira.

I gave up and slumped my shoulders in defeat. " Do I really make it that obvious? "

" Definitely. But don't worry man, I don't think she knows. Yet." She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. " But really. Even if she did know, she wouldn't go for someone like you. "

" What do you mean? I'm not that bad..."

" Well as far as she knows, you're a total player, jocky as hell, and not to mention you dated and broke her friend's heart. "

" What? Who? "

" My point exactly. You don't even remember the toys you've used. Kira is looking for a relationship that will work and last long. Not someone who will just cross off her name on a list and dump her in a ditch. "

" But I won't! I'm not like that and she needs to know that!"

" Then by all means, if you think you can just waltz up to her and ask her out like a gentleman, go ahead. " There was a challenging glint in her eyes as she narrowed them at me and a part of my confidence had gone down.

" Well then what do you suggest I do?" I pouted and crossed my arms.

" Are you asking me for help?" She said, almost in awe.

" Depends, do I need any and will you actually do it?"

" Bro, we have so much work to do."

" Okay, what do- Whoa!" She suddenly grabbed my arm and started dragging me away to somewhere I was not looking forward to.

What did I just get myself into?

 _ **A/N: Okay, I hope that was kind of good for my first chapter...I originally planned for Ally to be his distant friend from a long while ago and he goes to her for help but I guess I suddenly decided that she should be all savage and badass about this so yeah...that's how this happened...Anyway, stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **Bye bye!**_


End file.
